Bedroom Diaries Part One: Bondage
by Oxymoronic Alliteration
Summary: A peek into the McGiva bedroom and fetishes. Based on a prompt given by Mary!


Ziva felt the scarf as it was wrapped around her wrist, pulling her arm above her head as the other end was tied off. A second scarf was tied to the other wrist in the same fashion so that she now had both arms restrained above her. The process was repeated on each slender ankle, leaving her spread-eagle. Yet, through this entire binding process, she didn't once struggle or attempt to fight back against the man restraining her limbs. She simply lay there, smile on her lips, her naked body shaking in anticipation of what was to come.

"They're not too tight, are they?"

"No. They are sufficiently tight."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You are not hurting me. You are pleasing me very much."

A fifth scarf was produced, this one the silkiest and softest of them all. It had a purpose, but first, he would use it to arouse her further. He ran it along her skin, starting at the skin of her upper thigh and working up to her small, tender breasts. Her nipples hardened as the fabric swirled around them and she moaned in satisfaction. He smiled, seeing that he had pleased her. He moved the silky scarf down her stomach, kissing the smooth skin after the scarf had passed over it. He could taste the lavender infused lotion which he had gently rubbed down her body.

She shifted in her spot as she felt his warm breath against her flesh. It only made her wetter….made her want him more.

After much teasing and caressing, Tim placed the final scarf in its place. He wrapped it around her head and tied it in a knot at the back. Her eyes were now effectively covered, leaving her unable to see and barely able to move.

"Are you ready?" His mouth was against her ear when he asked. His lips brushed against her skin. She shivered.

"Yes," she said in a whispered voice, "I am very much ready."

She felt his large frame lower down onto her slim frame, covering her like a blanket. His hands started in her hair, massaging her scalp. The relaxing sensation put her into a slight lull, even as the hands began to move, trailing down her face and neck. When they reached her breasts and began kneading them, she let out a soft gasp. Beneath his hands, her heart beat with rapid palpitations.

His lips pressed against her mouth, his tongue tickling at hers, enjoying the taste of her. Her hands were beginning to strain at the bindings, longing to touch her lover and pull him close against her. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, caressing her fingers against his ears. She wanted her palm pressed into his sweaty back as he panted and gasped. She grinned, imagining all of the wonderful things she could do to tease and torture him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"You," she said. "And what I would love to do to you."

"It's my turn. You're at my mercy."

She laughed. "You say that without sounding the least bit evil."

"You think I can't be evil?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

His response was a gentle nip at her hardened nipple.

Though she visibly jumped at the action, Ziva said, "I don't think that was very evil."

He moved further down and kissed the patch of skin just above her genitals. "How about that?"

"You're getting there, but you still aren't evil."

Feeling courageous, Tim leaned in and nestled his face between her legs. With his thumbs and index fingers, he gently took hold of the lips of her vagina and pulled them apart. He gently blew a stream of air into the wet, trembling vagina. Her muscles contracted at the gentle teasing and her breath caught in her throat. She was nearly about to concede to his evilness when she gasped. His lips had made contact with her vagina and his tongue gently licked at it.

"Timothy!" she groaned.

"Am I evil?"

"Yes!"

His hands let go of the lips and settled on her hips as he situated himself above her. His penis was hard and ready. He pressed it against her, letting her know just how stiff he was. She smiled. "Are you going to use it?" she asked. The next second, she felt him entering her, his firm manhood squeezing into her. It was a tight squeeze, making it all the more pleasurable for both.

Ziva's body was writhing in sexual satisfaction. The mixture of the oncoming orgasm and the yearning to touch him was almost too much for her body to take. Her nerves were going crazy, wanting so much fulfillment. She let out a guttural growl as she came. Her muscles contracted and she trembled in sexual release. She may have been blindfolded, but she saw explosions of white and red as she hit her climax. Beads of sweat dribbled along her skin, giving her a nice, glowing sheen. It only aroused Tim even further. He kissed each bead of sweat. They even tasted like sex.

"I want you," she said as she gasped for breath. "I want to touch you. I _need_ to touch you."

He slowly went about untying the sweat-soaked woman, beginning first with the ankles. As he removed each scarf, he kissed the skin which had been encircled by them, hoping to kiss away any friction of discomfort the fabric may have caused against the beautiful, smooth flesh.

He untied the first wrist and her arm immediately wrapped around him. He untied the other and she quickly rolled him over, ending up on top of him. She hadn't even removed her blindfold before she began kissing him, letting her hands explore every inch of his body. Amidst her kissing and caressing, he gently reached up and pulled off the final scarf and tossed it to the side. Her hair fell about him, tickling his skin.

"Now I see," she said in a husky tone. "I see why people enjoy being on the other end of bondage. Sometimes it's arousing not to be in control."

He kissed her cheek. He knew how much it had taken for her to let down her guard and completely put her trust into him. It wasn't easy being vulnerable, especially for her, but she had done it.

A smirk played on her lips. She leaned over and retrieved one of the discarded scarves. "Now, though," she said, "I believe I would like to return to my previous role." She held the scarf up and let it dangle in his view. "Let us see how it might feel to rub this against a certain part of _your_ body."


End file.
